The Shadow in Mordor
by JenFoxworth
Summary: Shadow has once again flung himself into a new portal world, but this is quite unlike any other he has visited. So primitive, but such power. The great evil has come with Sauron being reencarnated, but all of middle earth is prepared to fight against it..


Once again, after returning from his last adventure, Shadow was pleased to find that little time had passed when he was gone. His son, Shade, had not even noticed he had been gone, but wondered at the fact that he was traveling through portals.

Shadow was beginning to find that he could control when the portals would open, and which ones they would be. It only worked on places he knew of, of course, and little could have prepared him for when he was again unexpectedly thrown into another world.

When Shadow came to, he was lying on his back, on a cold and windy surface. As he stood, he gasped. He had been getting used to being thrown into other worlds but, to awaken upon the top of a black tower that jutted high into the sky and be able to see miles on and on in all directions was shocking. The wind blew through his quills as he looked over the edge to look for the ground.

"Well, I can't jump off!" Shadow said to himself. For nearly an hour he looked around the top of the tower, seeking a way down. It appeared there had once been stairs, but they had long been caved in and destroyed. Shadow sat at the edge of a side of the tower and sighed. "This looks like it will be very boring. Wait..." he said, as he noticed a black speck in the sky. It came closer, and Shadow saw that it was a large eagle, armed with huge ripping talons. He backed up, allowing it space to land. To his shock, it spoke.

"What art thou doing upon the accursed tower of Mount Fang?" he said, fierce eyes staring suspiciously at Shadow. Shadow answered cautiously, trying to convince the bird to give him a ride.

"I am doing next to nothing, I come from another world, and did not mean to appear here. I had no way of leaving, as I cannot fly, so I've just been sitting here for an hour, doing little but watching the scenery." He said, hoping the eagle would offer a lift.

"I am Galoran, son of Uaralon, I am Eagle Lord of the North, who art thou?" the great bird said, giving no hint that it would help. Shadow sighed, great, he's gonna talk me to death up here, it's freezing!

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, son of a G.U.N., and the Ultimate Lifeform. Actually, G.U.N. didn't create me, so I guess Professor Gerald should be considered my father, I don't know..." he trailed off at the harsh look that Galoran gave him.

"Would thou like to leaveth this forbidden and barren place? Climb upon my back, and I shall bear thee swift from this forsaken land." The great Lord turned, offering his back. Shadow climbed aboard, taking care not to pinch as they took off from the lonely place.

The great eagle left him at the edge of Edoras, bidding him farewell and explaining why he should go no closer. "The men here have forged only a slight friendship with us, they doth not trust us fully, as we used to be thieves of their livestock. Receive thyself unto the king, I feel he will have interest in you. Do not mention that it was I who broughteth thou, it will cause them to trust thou less. Farewell, and may thou find your way to the eryies of your destiny." He said, and winged off, rising and disappearing into the sky. Shadow watched him leave, and then turned to look at the city that was before him.

As Shadow walked through the city, it became quiet, and he glanced nervously as the people stared at him. Stupid humans, he thought, haven't they ever seen a walking, talking, black hedgehog before? He approached the king's large building, and was stopped by guards.

"We can't allow you to enter, uhhh... sir." They said. Shadow looked to the side and saw windows, not too high up, and easy enough to climb through.

"Whatever." He said, turning. The guards went back to the lunch they had been eating, not even noticing him going around to the side. He scaled the wall easily, and leaping into the window, he landed in the very middle of the court. "Ummm... Hi!" he said, smiling nervously. The people around stared, and didn't move.

"It is the Dark One, the one that was written of in ancient times!" announced the king. Shadow turned, the king was sitting on a throne, old and graying. "Dark One, we knew of your coming but not of your name. I am Thorifin, son of Rhouldglin, King of Rohan. Who are you?" the king asked as he stood. Oh, great, not this again, Shadow thought.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog, son of... Oh, forget it!" he said, not wanting to bother with explaining.

"It has been told that you would come, and that you would destroy the white wizard Sorgeth, the evil one who has brought darkness into our lands. It was also said that in your coming, that you would not know of us, and that we were to aid you." King Thorifin said, bringing forth a sword and cloak. "These our the best of our swords, an elven blade that was forged ages ago by the great Lord Elrond himself. We just assumed you would want the cloak. Our best steed is awaiting you in our stables, prepared for your journey and ready to bear you to your destiny." The king continued on.

Shadow stared, his face blank. If he keeps talking like this, I'm gonna fall asleep! "Yeah, whatever. Kinda getting used to this planned adventure thing. I get to name the horse and the sword, right?" he asked, yawning


End file.
